Sex Tapes and Deceit
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: When Sharpay's dad leaves her and her mom, her world falls apart. She must earn 500 or she has to leave her whole life in Albuquerque behind and move away. Her best friend's boyfriend offers her the money but he wants something in return
1. Trailer

**Sex Tapes and Deceit…**

_A Troypay Story_

**She had everything.**

_[[Shows Sharpay walking down the halls of East High_

**A Best Friend…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Gabriella laughing_

**Popularity…**

_[[Shows Sharpay talking to lots of people_

**Looks…**

_[[Shows Sharpay brushing her long, blonde hair_

**And….Money…**

_[[Shows Sharpay's huge mansion_

**But what happens when the money is gone?**

_[[Shows Sharpay's mom crying hysterically_

_Sharpay: What's wrong mom?_

_Stella Evans: I-It's y-your dad…he left us…_

**Soon Sharpay is faced with a terrible possibility…**

_[[Shows Sharpay cruising down the road, tears in her eyes_

**Either****make**** $500…**

_[[Shows Sharpay looking at money_

**Or Leave…**

_Stella Evans: We have to leave Albuquerque_

_Sharpay: WHAT?! NO!_

**Her whole life behind her…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Gabriella crying in each other's arms_

**Soon her best friend's boyfriend makes her an offer…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Troy talking in the park, Sharpay crying_

**The offer is generous…**

_Troy: I'll give you the money._

_[[Shows Sharpay look at him shocked and happy_

**But it has a twist…**

_Troy: If…_

_Sharpay: (nervous) If?_

**And the twist is unthinkable…**

_Troy: If you sleep with me._

_[[Shows Sharpay shocked_

**But she can't refuse…**

_Sharpay: NO WAY!_

_Troy: Fine if you don't want my money…_

**But just when she thought things couldn't get worse…**

_[[Shows Sharpay crying on the phone_

**They do…**

_Troy: And I want to tape it._

_[[Shows Sharpay angry_

**She's faced with a choice…**

_[[Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan_

**Either ****take**** the offer…**

_[[Shows Sharpay shaking Troy's hand_

**Breaking her best friend's heart in the process…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Gabriella hugging_

**Or…**

**She has to leave her life for good…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Ryan crying_

**Things get complicated for Sharpay…**

_[[Shows Sharpay comforting her mom_

**Starring:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans…**

_[[Shows Sharpay laughing in the corridors_

**Zac****Efron**** as Troy Bolton…**

_[[Shows Troy hugging Gabriella_

**And**

**Vanessa ****Hudgens**** as Gabriella Montez…**

_[[Shows Sharpay and Gabriella talking on the phone_

**In…**

**Sex Tapes & Deceit…**

_[[Shows Troy and Sharpay making out on his bed_

**Coming soon…**


	2. Chapter One: Credit Card Chaos

**Rated: M for some sexual situations and language..**

* * *

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay greeted her best friend. 

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella greeted back, giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna go shopping?" She asked her.

"Sure."

Sharpay and Gabriella had been best friends for ages now. They didn't get off to a great start because when Gabriella joined East High two years ago she got Sharpay's part in the musical and started dating the hottie of the school who Sharpay happened to be completely smitten with. But after Gabriella and Troy's kiss at the end of last summer Sharpay started dating Zeke and found she actually liked it. She was way over Troy now and her and Gabriella were best friends. Plus Troy and her were also good friends.

* * *

"Oh my god!!" Gabriella squealed. 

"What?" Sharpay ran up to her, worried she was hurt or something.

"Check out this top!" Gabriella beamed, holding a blue and white halter neck.

"It's very nice." Sharpay nodded.

"And very expensive!" Gabriella gasped when she saw the label.

"Oh come on that's nothing!" Sharpay said,

"Not everyone is as rich as you, princess!" Gabriella told her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever, here I'll pay for you."

As Gabriella thanked her rich best friend, Sharpay went up to the cashier. She put the halter neck down on the counter and got out one of her many credit cards. She gave the card to the cashier.

As the woman swiped the card in the register her expression changed into a frown.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked the woman.

"Miss Evans?" She asked.

"That's me." Sharpay pointed out.

"Miss Evans. This credit card is being denied." The woman told her.

"Huh?" Sharpay was very confused.

"Maybe you used all the money on it. Try another one." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah okay." Sharpay mumbled before getting another credit card out.

The woman swiped the new card through the register.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but your card is being rejected again. Please step aside so we can serve other customers."

"Oh my god! Gabs! What's happening?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I don't know honey." Gabriella comforted her best friend. She gave her a hug and wiped her tears for her.

"Hey do you want me to drive you back to your house so you can talk to your mom?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay, too upset to speak, just nodded.


	3. Chapter Two: We Lost Everything Sharpay

"MOM!" Sharpay slammed the front door of her million dollar mansion and stormed inside.

"MOM! WHY AREN'T MY CREDIT CARDS WORKING?!" She screamed again, before walking into the kitchen.

Sharpay's jaw dropped at the sight of her mother sitting on the kitchen floor crying uncontrollably.

"M-Mom?" Sharpay asked. She had never seen her mother cry and to be honest it scared her a little. Her mom had always been a strong person.

"Y-Yes Darling?" Sharpay's mom, Stella, quickly got up of the floor, wiping her tears, to try and hide her sadness from her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked quietly, taking a step toward her.

Stella's face immediately screwed up again before she could help it, hot tears came flooding out of her usually happy brown eyes.

"I'm s-so s-sorry h-honey!" She struggled to get out in between sobs.

Sharpay's icy glare dropped as she walked toward her mom and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"What are you sorry for mommy?" Sharpay asked quietly, using mommy to try and cheer her up.

"W-We lost everything." Stella Evans whispered.

Sharpay immediately let go and took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered softly, her face a worried expression.

Stella immediately started sobbing again making Sharpay roll her eyes slightly, thinking she must be over-reacting. But she was wrong…

"Y-Your dad l-left me!" She cried out.

"He did what?!" Sharpay screamed loudly, making her mother jump.

"He left…and h-he took e-everything…." Stella sighed making Sharpay's jaw drop.

"Is that why my credit cards won't work?" Sharpay asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes…I'm so sorry honey, It'll be okay" Stella took a step towards her daughter.

Sharpay just stepped back. "N-No! I-It's not! Wh-What about m-me and Ryan?!" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I didn't ask him to leave!" Stella defended, tears also streaming down her face.

"What does this mean?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"It means we have to leave Albuquerque." Stella whispered.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Stella started, before crying once more. "I-I can't a-afford to k-keep the house."

"B-But this is my home!" Sharpay spluttered.

"We're g-going to live with J-Jen for a little while." Stella told her daughter.

"WHAT?! Jen lives in England!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'm s-sorry!" Stella cried, using the word "sorry" again for the millionth time In Sharpay's view.

"W-We don't have anywhere else to go!" Stella added.

"Y-Yes...w-we could stay with G-Gabi!" Sharpay stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, Mrs. Montez won't want me, you and Ryan in her house! Besides she doesn't have the room." Sharpay's mom told her, Stella was now calm but Sharpay was not.

"F-Fine! How about…" Sharpay thought for a little while before bursting out with another option.

"H-How a-about Troy? H-He lives i-in a mansion!" Sharpay suggested.

"Honey, We don't even know the Boltons!" Stella told her.

"I know him!" Sharpay cried.

"No. You only know him as your best friends boyfriend!" Stella pointed out.

"Ugh fine!" Sharpay sat down in tears.

"H-How much money d-do you need t-to keep the house?" Sharpay asked.

"I need $500 just for this month. In that time I could find a job." Stella told her daughter, stroking her arm.

"F-Five hundred d-dollars! I can't m-make that!" Sharpay cried out.

"I wasn't expecting you to!" Stella laughed slightly, but tears were still slowly falling.

"W-What If I could make it?" Sharpay looked up at her mom expectantly.

"Sharpay Evans there is no way you could make that amount of money in a month, you're only sixteen!" Stella said.

"B-But would we have to leave i-if I did?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…no we could stay." Stella said quietly.

"W-Well t-then I'll make the money!" She stood up confidently and wiped her eyes.

"Honey, where would you get that kind of money?" Stella asked. Her tears started to fall more rapidly now, after being so touched at her daughter so badly wanting to stay.

"I-I can g-get a job!" Sharpay suggested through sobs.

"Why w-would you go t-that far?" Stella took a deep breath.

"Because this is my home." Sharpay whispered.

"My school is here. My house is here. My brother is here. You're here. My best friend is here. I can't leave. I won't leave." Sharpay stated confidently before walking out of the room.

Sharpay ran out of the door and started up her pink convertible. She raced down the road, the wind blowing through her hair and her eyes stinging from the mix of tears and fast air. She drove to the next place she considered as home. Gabriella's house.

"Hey-whoa!" Gabriella's eyes widened as she opened the door and Sharpay collapsed into her arms.

"Shar? Are you okay honey?" Gabriella asked as she lead Sharpay into her living room.

"M-My dad l-left us!" Sharpay cried into her best friends shoulder.

"Oh no." Gabriella's face dropped.

"H-He took everything G-Gabs!" Sharpay cried.

"W-Why would h-he do that?!"

"I don't know." Gabriella stroked Sharpay's blonde locks.

"I-I have t-to make 500 d-dollars by the end of t-this month." She sighed.

"Or?" Gabriella asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Or I have to leave." Sharpay whispered.

"What?! No!" Gabriella insisted.

"T-There's no other way." Sharpay's bottom lip trembled as she tried to stop the tears.

"You c-cant leave! You're my best…my best…my best friend!" Gabriella burst into tears as she held her best friend.

"I'll help you…" Gabriella suggested.

"No Gabs. I have to do this on my own. Thanks for being there Gabby." Sharpay hugged her best friend before leaving and driving to her favorite place…The Park.


	4. Chapter Three: Boltons Unthinkable Offer

Sharpay ran as fast as she could to the only place she truly felt comfortable; The Park. She sat down underneath her favorite tree. As she sat in the shade, soft tears began to fall from her face. She couldn't believe that less than 6 hours ago she was happily shopping with her best friend and now she was faced with the possibility of never seeing her again and leaving her whole world behind. If only she could make those 500 dollars, she'd do anything for it, she thought.

She held her head in her hands and cried harder than before. She took out her cell phone and started looking through her pictures.

The first one was her and Gabriella. Sharpay smiled and cried a bit more. The possibility of never seeing her again broke her heart. She had made such a connection with her and the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear. She looked at Gabriella and herself and laughed at how different they were. Gabriella was camera shy and barely smiling. She just stood there, glued to the spot. On the other hand Sharpay was the total opposite. She stood with her arm around Gabriella and a huge grin plastered on her slightly flushed face.

She let out a few sobs and wiped the screen with her thumb, trying to feel Gabriella even though it sounded stupid and impossible, It gave her some comfort. She clicked the next button and looked at the next picture.

This picture was an interesting one. It was of Sharpay and another person. Sharpay stood at the front, her blonde hair slightly over her face and a strong pair of arms from behind her around her waist. Sharpay looked at the sandy, haired boy and smiled. She had never really been that close to Troy, after Gabriella came they just…drifted. Not that she minded, she still liked Troy, Well she had to, and he was her best friend's boyfriend.

Suddenly she felt she was no longer alone. She looked to her left and immediately was surprised.

"B-Bolton?" She stuttered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, and slightly taken aback by his black suit and sexy appearance.

"Hey." Troy said, ever so softly as he began to rub her back soothingly.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffed quietly.

"Gabby asked me to talk to you." He replied softly.

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked, playing with the grass.

"She told me everything. I'm really sorry." He smiled friendlily at her, before removing his sexy black Armani sunglasses.

"It's not your fault." She smiled slightly back at him before returning her gaze to her feet.

"So…what's the deal?" He asked.

"The deal?" Sharpay asked, meeting his eyes gaze. "The deal is I either make 500 dollars by the end of the month or…or I leave…for good." She said, and immediately felt her eyes fill with tears.

"But- I don't want you to leave." He almost whispered.

"Why? We don't even like each other." She smiled, jokily at him.

"Hmm…that's what you think." He smiled back.

"Ugh…whatever. If it wasn't for you and Gabby dating and me and Gabby being best friends….we would've even hung out." She replied simply at him.

"Is that so?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Yup." She replied.

"Look Shar" Troy started.

"Sharpay." She corrected, making him roll his eyes.

"Sharpay." He stated, making her nod in approval, causing him to carry on. "I'm gonna just come right out with it."

"Umm…okay?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I'll give you the money." He replied easily.

"W-What?" Sharpay stammered. Taken aback by his generosity.

"I said I'll give you the $500." He replied once more.

"W-Why would you do that?" She replied, looking directly into his eyes, and getting lost in the pool of blue.

"Because…everyone needs a break once in a while…and do I look like I need it?" He asked, motioning to his expensive black suit which Sharpay secretly found extremely attractive on him.

"Thank you so much, Troy!" She squealed and jumped on him. He laughed slightly and she got off of him and beamed brightly.

But her happiness was short lived as Troy opened his mouth once more.

"I'll give you the money…if…" He started, looking straight into her eyes.

"I-If?" She stuttered, under the hard stare of his eyes.

"If you sleep with me." He replied simply, never breaking her gaze.

"W-What!?" She practically yelled.

"I will give you the money, If you sleep with me." He repeated simply and slowly.

"B-But…G-Gabriella?" She stammered, unable to process what he was asking of her.

"She never has to find out." He whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHE'S MT BEST FRIEND AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screeched and stood up.

Troy just stood up and faced her. His 6" frame towered over her small 5"4.

"Why- Why are you asking this of me?" She whispered softly and looked to the left.

"Because. It's what I want. What I've wanted for a long time now." He replied, the same amount of softness in his voice as in hers before.

"But- you're dating my_ best_friend!" She replied, desperately.

Troy just shrugged and looked back at her.

"N-No." She replied simply.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I-I won't do it." She insisted.

"Fine." He shrugged before putting on his black Armani sunglasses. "If you don't want my money." He stated before walking off.

"NO!" She grabbed his arm, making him turn around again. "Wait." She sighed.

"Please- Please is there anything else?" She asked, desperately.

"Nope. I want you. And only you, Gabriella would be my next choice but I'm afraid second best just isn't good enough." He replied with absolutely no remorse or guilt in his voice.

Sharpay stared intensely at him. Shocked and disgusted at what an asshole he was being. She never thought he was like this. She thought he was a sweet (Hot) guy. But now she realized he was nothing like she thought he'd be.

"C'mon. It won't be that bad." He smirked slightly, making Sharpay shake her head slowly at him, tears in her eyes and a disgusted look on her face.

"I mean it's not like you're a virgin now is it?" He smirked again, making Sharpay's mouth drop.

"Gabby talks a lot." He whispered, answering the question she was about to ask.

"Look at it this way." He started to pace around a little, feeling Sharpay's gaze burning into the back of his head. "One night. One night of pure passion and lust and after that you get your 500 dollars, we forget about the whole thing, I carry on dating Gabby, You carry on dating Zeke and everyone's happy."

Sharpay shook her head and realized tears were now free-falling from her eyes and rolling down her soft cheeks.

"P-Please Troy." She started, taking his hands. "Please d-don't make me d-do this!" She sobbed and fell onto the floor.

Troy looked at the sky and sighed softly before helping her stand up again.

"I'm not making you do anything." He held her shoulders and made her look at him. "I'm giving you a choice."

"N-No you are not!" She demanded. "You're making me do this, just to fill your…your…dirty needs!" She spat back at him.

"Nope. I mean sure, I'm a guy, I have needs but come on…surely you have needs that stupid little Zeke can't full fill?" He smirked at her.

Sharpay immediately turned angry. She took a step forward and pointed a long, manicured finger at him.

"Zeke – is a bigger man than you will _ever _be!" She snarled at him.

"Oh, I think I'm a little bigger…"He whispered in her ear, making her tingle.

"Go away, Troy." She whispered.

"Fine." Troy held up his hands in a defensive manner. "But. You will come running. And I'll be waiting."

"I will_ never_, **ever** have sex with you, Troy Bolton." Sharpay answered simply, making Troy smile.

"But you will Sharpay. Soon you'll realize it's either this…or you leave Albuquerque for good." He smirked at her, making Sharpay's grin drop. "Bye babe." He smirked and walked off leaving a shocked and upset Sharpay Evans.


	5. Chapter Four: I Said no, Troy

For the next three days Sharpay tried her very best to avoid Troy in all ways possible. But when you go to the same school and are in the same lessons that can prove difficult. She couldn't believe Troy. She actually thought he was a decent guy but she was obviously very, very wrong. She was just so upset that he had actually asked her to sleep with him. She was in such a mess.

"Hey Shar!" Taylor rushed up to Sharpay and gave her a big hug.

"Hiya, Taylor." Sharpay smiled back. Her and Taylor had become quite good friends over the past few months.

"'Sup Shar?" Chad asked, wrapping his strong, masculine arms around her.

She smiled awkwardly and Chad released his grip.

"How was your weekend?" He smiled friendly at her.

"It was, kinda crappy as usual…" Sharpay smiled and her friends laughed slightly.

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay perked up when she saw her best friend walking down the corridor. But when a figure moved Sharpay noticed Gabriella wasn't alone. To her dismay she saw that she was linking hands with none other than Troy Bolton, the evil, Troy Bolton.

"Hey honey!" Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Have you told Tay and Chad about you-know-what?" Gabriella whispered to her and Sharpay shook her head.

"So. You're looking lovely today Sharpay." Troy smirked. The rest saw it as a friendly compliment but Sharpay just glared at him.

"I know." She said simply and walked off, her heels clicking along with her.

As the bell went for class everyone hurried off, everyone apart from Troy. His eyes were still on Sharpay.

He rushed up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Sharpay immediately tensed up and tried to get free but realized it was useless when she felt those strong arms tighten, making her appreciate the man who imprisoned her so easily. She looked around her shoulder and immediately grimaced.

"Oh, it's not that bad of a view is it?" Troy asked; his hot breath on her ear.

"Go away, Troy." Sharpay said simply. She again tried to struggle but Troy grabbed her body harshly and slammed her against the lockers, rather roughly.

"Please." Sharpay begged, her eyes filling with tears. But Troy didn't reply. He just attached his lips to her neck and pinned her arms down.

"No!" Sharpay struggled but found it useless.

"Hold still." Troy commanded. He began to kiss, lick and suck on her neck.

His kisses did feel good, Sharpay couldn't deny that. But this wasn't what she wanted. She tried once more to lift her arms to slap him away but Troy just continued. So Sharpay did the first thing she could think of.

With one strong blow she lifted knee and kneed him below his belt, making him double over in pain.

"I SAID NO!" Sharpay screamed, not caring about the classes going on.

Troy staggered backward and groaned in pain.

"I said no Troy." Sharpay repeated, this time calmer. "You have a girlfriend, my best friend! I can find another way to get the money! I am not going to have sex with you, jerk!" Sharpay insisted and ran off.

Troy got up, as quickly as his body would let him and ran after her, pain shooting through his body. Once they had got to their class they both stumbled through the door.

"Ah. Nice of you to join us, Mr. Bolton and Miss. Evans. You are 10 minutes late." Ms. Darbus said, her hand on her hip.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"Take your seats." Ms. Darbus sighed.

About 20 minutes into the lesson Sharpay saw something flutter onto her desk. She looked curiously at the paper airplane and opened it up under the table.

_Sharpay, _

_The deal still stands…_

_All my love,_

_Troy _

_Xxxx_

Sharpay rolled her eyes, scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it at Troy's head.


	6. Chapter Five: The Twins' Heart to Heart

_**Sorry If it's short. And sorry for the waitt...**_

_A/N: Do you think I should make this story an M-rated one? Leave me comments in the reviews if you do..._

As Sharpay collapsed onto her bed she thought about her last two, frantic days. She couldn't believe what Troy was asking of her. She opened her diary and began writing furiously. She didn't even notice the few lonely tears that dropped onto the paper, smudging the black ink instantly. She didn't notice the door open slowly.

"Oh, hey Ry!" Sharpay smiled, almost too over-the top. 

"Shar, are you okay?" Her twin asked her when he saw her crying.

"Sure I am!" She laughed slightly. She wiped her tears with the cuff of her sleeve quickly.

"Oh c'mon. I know you better than that," Ryan smiled, walking over to his sister and sitting next to her.

"Ry, can I umm, Can I ask for your advice?" She asked, playing with her hands.

"Of course." He said, curiously as he looked at Sharpay.

"Um, I can trust you right?" She asked him, finally looking at him.

"Sharpay, I'm your brother, of course you can trust me. You can tell me anything." He smiled softly at her. "I mean we did share the same womb." He added with a slight nudge, making Sharpay giggle slightly.

"What- What would you do, if someone asked you, for- umm, something." Sharpay said lamely, silently cursing herself for her stupidity.

"Depends on what the thing is!" He chuckled slightly. "C'mon Shar, you can tell me"

Sharpay took a deep breath. "What would you do if- if you really needed something and- and someone gave it to you- but wanted something in return..." She said. "Something un-thinkable." She added quietly.

"Shar, you're confusing me. What sort of 'un-thinkable' things do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Sharpay took another breath. She didn't know how to break it to Ryan. She didn't want to tell him the whole truth, he was bound to go after Troy and if he did he'd start a fight. And to be honest she knew who would come off worse out of the two and she didn't want her brother in the hospital.

"Ryan, someone's putting me in a bad situation." She started off.

"Who?" Ryan asked through clenched teeth, he was extremely over-protective of his 2 minutes younger sister.

Sharpay sighed. "That doesn't matter, but you know we have the make the 500 dollars or we leave?" 

"Yeah." Ryan sighed. "I don't know how we're going to do that."

"Well, someone's offering me the money, but for a price." She told him.

"Well, is the 'price' really bad?" He asked.

"It's really, really bad." She sighed.

"Honey," Ryan took his sister's hand. "I don't know what to say, because I don't know the problem."

"Fine!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I'll tell you."

"Good, take your time." Ryan said, he stood up and was about to open the door.

"They want me to have sex with them." She said suddenly, making Ryan stop harshly, his hand still stuck to the door handle.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ryan said quietly, through clenched teeth. He slowly turned around the face his upset sister.

"Someone is offering me the money, but, they want me to sleep with them in return." She said quietly, a few tears falling from her face.

"Sharpay, are you serious?" Ryan asked, her took a step towards her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Y-Yeah." She choked on her tears.

"Oh- my- god..." Ryan said quietly, staring into space.

"Who?" He asked softly.

"I- I can't say." She told him through her tears.

"Who?!" He demanded, standing up for effect.

"NO! Ryan! I'm sorry but this is my problem not yours!" She told him and he sat down again.

"But you're my little sister!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"I know I am." She said, taking his hand. "I'm still your little sister." 

"I can't believe someone is asking this of you!" He said.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously.

"I said no, or course! But then I was thinking-" She started.

"No. No, Shar, you can't have second thoughts! This guy is wrong not you!" He told her, frustrated.

"Yes, but Ry- We need the money! I can't leave Albuquerque! This is our home! Mom's here, our friends are here, Gabby's here!" Sharpay said, upset, tears falling.

"Shar, you're better than this! You're not some cheap prostitute! You have more class then that!" He told her.

"Yes, I know but this is the only way." She said, bravely.

"Sharpay, I'm here for you. Whatever you choose to do, I'll be here." He smiled softly at her, before kissing her cheek and leaving his sisters' room.

Sharpay collapsed onto the bed, crying like a baby. She was so confused, so upset. But there was one thing she was sure of. Even if it broke Gabriella's heart, she had to sleep with Troy. It was the only way...


	7. Chapter Six: I'll do it

_Sorry for the really long wait.. I've been veryyy busy.. anyway here it is! ;_

"Hey, Shar!" Gabriella greeted her best friend.

"What's up, Gabs?" She asked.

"You wanna come 'round after school?" Gabriella asked, flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Umm, sure." Sharpay mumbled, her mind on other things, well _one _thing in particular.

"Hello?" Gabriella waved a hand in-front of Sharpay's blank face.

"Oh, hi." Sharpay smiled a fake smile before enveloping her best friend in a hug and going to her next lesson.

**After school**

Sharpay strolled up to Gabriella's home. She casually turned the door-handle and walked in, as she always did. Walking up the stairs to Gabby's room, she found herself softly humming her favorite tune. Once she got to Gabriella's bedroom she placed a perfectly manicured hand on the door-knob and turned it.

"Oh god!" Sharpay quickly looked to the side, closing her eyes in terror.

Gabriella was in her bedroom but she wasn't alone. She let out a small, nervous laugh and pushed a half-naked Troy off of her. Troy smirked slightly as Gabriella handed him his shirt, finding her own in the process.

"I'm sorry, I-I should've knocked." Sharpay apologized.

"Oh- don't worry, Shar." Gabriella smiled, pulling her sweater over her head.

Sharpay's eyes immediately found Troy's. She shivered slightly to herself after seeing his blue orbs glinting with desire.

"So," Gabriella took Sharpay's hand and pulled her onto the bed, sitting crossed legged opposite her in the process.

"How's it going? Have you found a way to get the money?" Gabriella asked, genuinely concerned. Sharpay lifted her head up, to see a smirking Troy.

"Uhh, I have a few ways." She mumbled, playing with her hands.

"Right. Well, I'm going to get a coke, you want one?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Sharpay smiled slightly.

"What about you, honey?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'll have one, thanks babe." He smiled. He kissed her hand, making Gabriella giggle and Sharpay roll her eyes. Gabriella walked out of the door.

"So," Troy began, scooting closer to Sharpay.

"What?" She blurted out nervously, edging further away.

Troy chuckled slightly. "Geez, relax Shar, I won't bite." He told her. "Unless you want me to." He added, nudging her shoulder slightly, suggestively.

Sharpay huffed and rolled her eyes. "Get off my case, Bolton"

"Have you thought about our little arrangement." He asked, standing up and wandering around the room.

Sharpay sighed slightly. _'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' _She thought to herself. She thought how it would break Gabriella's heart…Sharpay shook her head swiftly, trying to erase all those thoughts.

"Yes I have." She said, seriously.

"And?" He asked, looking down at her.

Sharpay looked up and then to the side. Troy sighed and walked behind her. He slowly began massaging her shoulders.

"Wow, you're so tense, Shar." He whispered, sexily in her ear, making her shiver and groan slightly.

Sharpay cursed herself for feeling so much pleasure, simply by him whispering in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she shrugged him off.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked, curiously, sitting next to her.

Sharpay felt her heart pounding faster and faster by the minute. She felt her tears stinging her eye-lids as they threatened to fall.

"I just," Sharpay started, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly at him. "I just want you to know, how much you are hurting me right now." She sighed, taking a deep breath, fighting hard not to cry.

"Shar, I know I am." He sighed, luckily Sharpay couldn't see the agony in his eyes. "I just- I want you so damn much."

"You really think this is going to make me want you?!" She cried frustrated. "Troy, I liked you _so _much more before this!"

"Yes but that wasn't enough!" He cried, agitated. "You saw me as your best friend's boyfriend."

"I still do!" She told him angrily.

"I don't care." He said, sternly. "I've given you the option, it's up to you whether you take it or not."

"You really hate me don't you?" She said softly, a shiny tear falling down her cheek.

Troy sighed. "No, I don't hate you." He said softly.

Sharpay looked at him and Troy felt himself sadden as he watched her cry and realized he caused that pain.

"Yes, you do." She sobbed into her hands.

For the first time Troy honestly felt sorry for her. He agonized with himself before gently reaching out for her. He took her cheek and made her look at him.

"Look at me." He ordered. Sharpay, not wanting to see him to see her crying refused to do so.

"Please?" He said softly but still Sharpay refused.

"Sweetheart." Troy whispered, "Please look at me, I really need you to hear me out."

Sharpay reluctantly lifted her head and looked at him, sobbing softly.

"I'm so sorry for doing this but-" Troy sighed. "I want you so badly and this is the only way. When I see you, all I want to do is grab you and kiss you and…make love to you." He said softly, making Sharpay shiver.

"It's the only way I can get the money." Sharpay told him. "So, as much as I hate it," She started. "I'll do it." She added shakily.

"Good, so we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"We have a deal." She sighed, shaking it.

Sharpay got up and walked out of the door. Troy leant back and smirked evilly to himself, he couldn't believe Sharpay fell for that crap….

* * *

_mwah ha ha ..._

_I bet you thought Troy had changed, huh? Well no, he's still an asshole :)_

_Guys! you suckat reviewing! _

_Prove me wrong...press the button..you know you wanna..._

_Ash..xox_

* * *


	8. AN

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but i'm really busy with exams and stuff, plus I have a youtube channel to keep updating so I'm going to concentrate on getting Seductive Secrets finished and then I'll update this story.

Plus I've just had my nails done so It's really hard to type ;p

Thanks

xox


End file.
